Break Away: Its My Way Or The Highway
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: Flicks story, the adventure of a girl and her companions as they make there own way in a world where things dont all ways go as planned. The Pyro, The Dancer, The Pheonix and The Kitsine Fox, four unusual freinds, one heck of an adventure! on hold till?
1. Serpents Path

This is Flicks story the continuation of her adventure from my single chaptered story Break Away i sugest yoyu read in advance to this or you will get really confused http/ She meets a girl older than her called mischa who she stay with till a certian point, in the story. i drop other charcters of my own in so watch out for them.oh yeah if i do mention any copyrighted stuff it dosent belong to me never did only my oc's do so remember that.

The song at the begining belongs to Kelly Clarkson and is actualy called Break Away.

* * *

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway 

I Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway.

Flick stood at the back of a merchant ship just leaving the island her sister was on, she went to the small traveller's town on the other side of the island, and persuaded the merchants there to give her safe passage on one of there ships. She was headed to a small island chain joined by marsh and beach land bridges known as serpents path. The town the merchant ship was porting at was called serpents head. She was told by a 18 year old girl on the ship that it wasn't the most friendly place around. The 18 year old she met was called Mischa or Mi for short. She had runaway from her home on the island she was just at, and was travelling to a place called Alabaster, to become a dancer. Mischa wore a long denim skirt loose red jumper and yellow t-shirt, with knee high boots. Flick decide to go with her, what harm could happen to them, If they stuck together. she had sent Orinoco the phoenix off earlier to Elisa with a thank you note telling her about what happened between her and her sister.

The boat would be at sea for a about a night or so depending on sailing conditions. the girls had been given, a small make shift room for the two often made from a large crate container and straw. They shared the packed lunch Flick had and saved the cereal bars for the next day it was at least a day's trip to serpents path. The girls talked about families and Flick recalled the tail of the family reunion.

**Flash back**

"Rio I'm bored…." Five year old Flick moaned to her older sister who sat at the kids table drawing. They were at a family reunion. Flick had spent most of the day hiding from old aunt Agnes, and her demon kisses. Now she was bored and wanted to bug Rio. "oh Flick go do something fun like play on the motor way or something." Rio said to her sister who, she realised had wandered off. Flick walked over to a large long table spread she decide to crawl about under its he just didn't notice that her t-shirt snagged on a Leaver that sent the table and all the food on it crashing to the floor. Shocking all the grown ups, in the vicinity. Flick was covered in what was left over jar of coleslaw.

**End flash back **

"Wow you childhood was pretty exiting. All I did when I was younger was play at the beach, with my brother." Mi said looking at Flick, who smiled at her. "Hey Flick what do you think of life?" Mi asked looking at flick who watched the sunset from the boat. "I think that, if you don't live life to its fullest don't take risks, or stupid chances, then you missed out on a lot." Flick said as she looked at Mi. who nodded at her words "I think your right. You know…..I also think that if we were meant to live life by the rules than we would all be clones and zombies." Mi said as she yawned. They had been talking for hours and headed to there make shift bedroom for the night.

"Wake up girlies" the captain of the merchant vessel said it was about 9.30am the sun had come up and the sea birds could be heard in the sky. "we left you girls sleeping while we docked up, were at serpents head here." The captain said throwing two apples at each of the girls. Mi helped Flick up and the both left the ship the town of serpents head was quite large, as the girls walked through they were getting shoved about by people rushing around it resulted in tying them selves together by the wrists, with some rope they found so they didn't get separated. While walking through past a bar some large ugly guy tried to drag Mi into an ally didn't work out to well. He ended up with Flick as well, who ran dragging mi with her so nothing exiting happened. "I think we should hurry out of this town I don't like it here anymore." Flick said looking at Mi who looked shacked up abut the narrow escape she had earlier if she wasn't tied up to Flick who knew what could have happened.

It took the a good hour of people dodging and maze traversing to get out of the town. When they got out open country side was in front of them. yet another days travelling lay a head till they reached the first land bridge. The country side was fields and streams. Since they left the town they could hear birds in the sky sand actually saw wild life. Compared to the town this place seemed to be untouched still seemed pure and unpolluted. Mi was the oldest and it seemed to be that Flick acted to her like she was more of a sister than Rio, as far as Flick was concerned Rio could be eaten by a parrot and she wouldn't once care. "So you play?" Mi asked gesturing towards Flicks guitar she had strapped on her back, she also helped to break the silence gathering between the two. "Yeah I do but only when I feel like it, and I don't right now." Flick said flatly as they walked through a grassy meadow. Mi looked kind as disappointed by this but still trudged along with Flick.

They became side tracked as they herd a whimpering sound, over in some trees. That two picked there way through a thicket of nettles in the direction of the sound. They soon found it a pure white kitsune fox was caught in a hunters snare trap. It was snagged by one of its front paws its three tails flicked around as it tried to flee from danger. "Aww poor thing. Flick where did you go?" Mi said looking about she then noticed the younger girl trying to approach the fox. It kept trying to bite her, but stopped struggling it was weak. Flick toughed the snare wire and began to pull the kitsune out of it. The thin wire cut in to her fingers as she pulled it loose. Mi walked up to her. She picked up the kitsune as Flick looked at the blood running from her fingers it hissed and fizzed as it hit the ground. It was also more green than red, and the metal she had cut her fingers on was corroding as more of her blood dripped on it. "Flick the hell is wrong with you. Flick we need to go I hear some one coming." Mi said as she walked back the way she had came Flick followed soon after. Just as a group of fur hunters came in to the trap area.

The two girls found a stream on a hill side they sat there with the small kitsune fox. Mi bandaged its leg while Flick tried to deal with her fingers it had stopped bleeding now and was almost fully healed. "Flick since when did you have acid for blood you never told me?" Mi said cradling the fox. " I never knew till today." Flick said back. they were hungry and had no food, it was almost sun down and they started to fall asleep in a warm summers breeze that passed bye.

The next morning they were awoken by the yapping of the kitsune they had saved the day before. It was yapping at hunters that made the way up the steep hill. They went to grab the kitsune but it was snatched up by Mi who held it close. "Why do you want the kit fox?" Mi said backing further up the hill she was on. Flick was standing up her eyes fixed on the golden object in the sky. "Orinoco! " flick shouted the gold phoenix swooped down to her. It appeared to burst into gold and orange flames, its gold eyes glowed as it landed on Flicks arm she had held out for it. The gold fire from Orinoco covered over the both of them, Mi was almost at the top of the hill while this was going on. The gold fire over the pair was burning in the shape of a larger phoenix made of flames, its deep red eyes, glowed as it unleashed a raging inferno of fire onto the small group of unknowing hunters. They were completely wiped out the embers of what were left of them floated on the breeze, and scorched blacked ground went to the bottom of the hill. The fire faded leaving only burnt grass round where it stared at Flick. Flick was untouched, unharmed, she looked like she did before the trouble started. Orinoco fluttered to the ground from her owners arm. Permanent gold talon marks were left on Flicks skin from where Orinoco had landed on her.

Flick collapsed to the ground, Orinoco warked as Flick fell, as the girl hit the floor a swirl of black ash and dirt could be seen. Mi ran down to her friends side she put the kit fox down beside the phoenix. "Oh god Flick." Mi said shaking her friend. "She's just exhausted, the heat energy she released was the equivalent to the surface of the sun, the hunters were vaporised by it, I'm amazed she has this power it would normally require a devil fruit or something to get it. She's special I can tell." a voice said it was calm and kind sort of like the voice of a mother. Mi looked up it was the kitsune fox from earlier it was bigger about the size of a horse, and now had purple markings over its white fur, its jade green eyes showed kind ness. "What…how can you talk? why are you so big?" Mi asked looking at it "now child I can do a lot of things, that aren't normally expect my name is Fleet, I'm one of the last of my kind, your friend will need to rest place her on my back I'll carry her. Thank you and your friend for rescuing me, I am forever in your debt and will stay with you both, until the end of time." Fleet said as Mi pulled Flick up onto the foxes back, for a girl Flicks age she weighed quite a lot. They began to walk on there way.

* * *

Flick, Mischa/Mi, Orinoco and Fleet are my charcters so no tutching my things. 

thank you for reading this chapter more to come.

please review, it would be nice to get more than one for a change.


	2. Beachey Land Bridge

second chapter, the girls and co travle accross and beach land bridge, it rains and flick goes back to being five, for a while.

oh yeah if i do mention any copyrighted stuff it dosent belong to me never did only my oc's do so remember that.

* * *

Flick awoke to the sound of waves, and the smell of the sea. she was laid against Fleet's side, the kitsune fox was munching on some fruit Mi must have tracked down. "Mi…..Mi?" Flick said sitting up. She could see Mi by the sea, with the phoenix. Mi heard Flick and ran to where she was. "Hey its good that your awake again you've been out for 24 hours I was begging to think you were dead……..oh yeah the kit we saved is the thing behind you, she's called Fleet" Mi said looking at the younger girl. Flick looked at the horse sized kit who seemed to smile at her. "The land bridge will take us to serpents heart, it's a beach like land bridge with palms dotted over it. I say about two days journey to the next island town." Fleet said looking out over the land bridge, clouds were starting to gather. As they set foot on the bridge it began to rain a right tropical storm. Puddles began to gather on the sand as the group walked. They improvised by finding two big palm leaves to use as umbrellas. Fleet didn't seem to mind, she was now carrying Flick's guitar and rucksack because originally it was Mischa who was lumped with them, and didn't look to happy bout it. So Fleet took responsibility for the items. The two girls were having enough trouble trying to stay dry.

It was about ten minutes till the rain died down to a drizzle, some of the puddles were deep and to Mi who was watching Flick really thought the supposed teenager couldn't regress any more, Flick stomped round in the puddles like a five year old child would. Truth was Flick had always wanted to do this just Rio had always stopped her from doing so. Flick it seemed had forgotten all reason in her tiny mind, and missed the point that earlier she was trying to keep dry. The hat she was wearing came off her head as she climbed on some rocks landing in a puddle. Mi picked it up, for fear of Flick throwing a tantrum if she lost it. It was all soggy and wet so Mi hung it upside down from one hand by the string that would normally do something to keep it on Flicks head, but the string had failed at the simple task of doing so. The rain completely eased off after a while the puddles were vanishing from ground the sand soaked it up and sun dried it up. Flick had calmed down now, and had made it quite clear that she was hyper and it wasn't her fault which Mi knew was a plain outright lie.

Mi gave Flick her hat back which the girl put back on. The wide rim around the orange hat was water logged and hung in Flicks eyes she couldn't do any thing about it till it dried. To make her self even more wet she swam about in the shallow waters along one edge of the sandy land bridge. "Flick your going to be all squishy as you walk. Come on up here and dry you silly girl." Fleet the kitsune said , Flick must have listed to her because the soggy teen had started to walk up to them. She carried an oyster in her hands. She was trying to pry the giant thing open. The oyster was refusing to open up for her, so Flick decided to wait till it suffocated in the air or dried out. She only wanted to see if it had a pearl in it. She carried it while she walked along with her other companions. It was quite warm. The sea breeze coming from one of the off shore ocean currents heated the air. Flick was drying off at quite a fast rate. Orinoco the phoenix had been previously sent on a scouting mission, ahead of them, phoenix was meant to come back just after night fall. it was almost night fall the sun has began its decent to below the horizon. And a few stars could already be seen.

They made a make shift camp with a drift wood fire, flick lit it, the flames were golden like the sun. and Orinoco had previously come back with a large salmon type fish as well as its scouting report. Apparently the group was almost at the coastal town of serpents heart and it would only be a few hours travel to get them there, they were going to leave for the town in the morning, and were looking forward to the fish and a nice sleep. "Yay!" Flick cried out in celebration the oyster she had carried had finally given up its secret and opened for her. Two Pearls about the size of an average apple were in side it. One was red and gold the other white and blue. Flick hid her new found treasure pearls in her bag, chances were they weren't going to see the light of day again or at least until Flick cleaned out her bag.

As it go darker Mi and Flick began to name the constellations, they could name there were some different ones her to the ones back on earth and, It felt like a new learning experience, for Flick.

Fleet told them the legends of old and how the animals in the sky came to be these tales sent the two girls to sleep. Fleet lay herself round the two girls, as Orinoco too up watcher position in a palm tree.

Fleet it seemed had taken the position of a semi mother to the girls Flick more than Mi who could take care of her self. For it seemed truth kitsune fox that Flick had never had a mother figure to look up to the girl had mentioned something about a sister but it seemed that her sister was never like a mother and fleet decided to be it for the girl. for you see Fleet had offspring in the past but they were taken from her by the same hunters that Flick and Orinoco had destroyed. Fleet fell asleep soon after the girls.

The two girl awoke quite early the next day, the sun wouldn't rise for another half hour. But they woke up any way. Flick dug about in her bag for the elusive hair brush, and found it after searching for a good 10 minutes. Her hair was a huge tangle after getting wet yesterday. And she looked in pain as she forced knots out of her hair. She gave the brush to Mi when she was finished with it. Mi brushed her hair as they walked Fleet had woken up earlier than they had and had taken Orinoco with her to get some fruit. They joined the girls as they set off for the town. Flick was carrying her stuff again. And didn't seem to mind. A cool breeze drifted over the land bridge it was cool and refreshing unlike what they had before.

They lost track of time as they walked the sun was rising to there right. And was lighting up the area, they could make out the small town in the distance the next island was serpents heart it was also the name of the town. The town made up most of the island with only a few acres of wooded hills leading to the marsh bridge they had to next cross. They started to walk faster as the got closer to the town, running the rest, Fleet ran with the girls as Orinoco flew over head.

They reached the town quicker running than any thing else. Flick leaned on a few boxes as she tried to catch her breath she was so unfit, it actually surprised her that she had gotten this far. Mi wasn't out of breath like she was. Than again living on a tropical island with hardly any pollution helps rather than living in built up urban polluted areas. But Flick wasn't much of sporty person any way, so either way she lost. They walked over to a stand selling handmade jewellery. Flick picked up a luck charm in the shape of a small sea turtle. It was cut from a bluish, green sapphire, gold outlined the details with small silver beads as its eyes. She paid for it a put it on the same necklace chain as the lucky ring that Elisa had given her. "I was thinking earlier that I am going to buy a different charm from each town and place I go to and put them on this necklace, that way I'll know were I've been and where I'm going to go, and each charm will have its own story to tell." Flick said looking, at Mi who tried on a gold and ruby bracelet, for something that well made it wasn't priced to high. Mi put it down again and walked off to a stall with yet more things on. Flick could see it in Mischa's eyes that the girl didn't want to ask Flick to get it for her. But Flick bought it any way she was going to surprise Mi with it she just didn't know when.

The two girls sat at a table out side small café. Flick was drinking a strawberry thick shake with whipped cream on the top, And Mi was drinking a tropical fruit smoothey. Fleet went off for a look about and Orinoco had gone off on its own for awhile. It was only a small town where they were but they managed to find a hotel and café with no trouble at all. The hotel they were staying at was called Turtle's Star, it was a small resort island, it wasn't the busy season at that moment and the manager had given them a room to share for half price.

They had hired out two canoes to cross the marsh bridge with so they could get to Serpents Tail, they would stop over at a small village with marsh fishermen in and then walk to the port town on the island called Tail Tip. For now they were going to take the day easy and wait till morning tomorrow when they would continue on thee journey.

* * *

Flick, Mischa/Mi, Orinoco and Fleet are my charcters so no tutching my things. 

thank you for reading this chapter more to come.

please review, it would be nice to get more than one for a change.


	3. Wannabe relic hunter and the marsh swamp

if i mention any copyrighted stuff it dosent belong to me never did only my oc's do so remember that.

* * *

Flick was the first to wake up, she left Mi and the others asleep as she went for a walkabout. The sun hadn't rose yet and it was still dark. She was walking along the sea shore, birds on the island were starting to wake, it sounded like rain as the birds sung in chorus as the sun started to rise. Painting the sky oranges and reds as the stars were chased away, by the golden light. She thought to her self that Rio would like to watch it with her but chased the thought away with a make believe plank with a nail in. she was still unhappy at her sister in fact she hated the ground Rio walked on. Flick was good at holding grudges she had managed to hold one on a girl in her middle school that she still has to date. A small rock island with a cave in could be seen just off the shore stepping stones lead to it. She wanted to go investigate the cave but decided to get Mi, so she ran back to the hotel.

Flick roughly woke her friend, by shaking her. "huh?… whets happening…Flick what do you want." The girl mumbled as Flick pulled her out of bed. "Come on I want to show you some thing." Flick said as the two walked out of the room. They left there things there with Fleet and Orinoco, Flick only took her bag which wasn't that heavy. The hotel owner was asleep behind the desk, and they made sure not to wake him. She took Mi down to the stepping stones, and started to cross. "You wanted to show me a cave? How old are you again?" Mi sarcastically said as she followed her friend across the stones. The sun was almost fully up and seagulls could be heard. In side the cave was surprisingly well lit for a cave. Glowing crystals covered the walls. "Flick lets go back, it's a dead end there is no more cave to look at. So lets just go already." Mi shouted Flick wisent answering. She walked forwards up to a wall in front of her she had not noticed the gold painting of a swirly dragon, on the back wall. A hand print pattern was on it as well. The print looked quite old, and looked like it sunk in the wall round the edges. She placed her hand on it. And jumped backwards as it slid into one side of the wall. A stair case lead down lit by the strange crystals. She figured Flick must have gone down it, so she went down as well.

The walls on either side of the stairs had a pattern of animals from around the world on it. All in gold. A few people were on it but not as many as you would have thought it was mostly animals some were long extinct. Mi didn't realise she had reached the bottom of the stairs. Till she entered a large room. Marble pillars reached the roof. Each had a different animal painted on. The floor was painted with gold in the pattern of what looked like a clock. In the middle was a large stone alter, and a gold dragon statue stood at least three stories tall on one side of the room opposite the entry door. and what looked like a map was in its claws, She then noticed Flick. The silly girl was trying to climb it. Chances were she wanted to know what it was holding. In flicks mind she was Relic Hunter after some artefact or something. "flick what the hell are you doing! you could fall. Flick! Flick listen to me." Mi shouted her voice echoed off the walls. "I won't fall and you sound like my sister so stop it, it's really annoying." Flick said as she almost fell when her footing slipped as she slowly made her way up. By that point Mi had taken a closer look at some of the various paintings around the room. She only looked at flick again when she realised the girl was now standing on one of the hands on the dragon holding the map thing and a smaller gold dragon statue. "Congratulations, now can we go.!" Mi said as she failed to notice the room shake.

"Mi we should go. Now!" Flick shouted from one side of the room. "I've told you that for the last half ho…" Mi stopped short of finishing. She had turned to where Flick was, the statue was crumbling around the girl and parts off the roof were coming down around them. Flick didn't gat a chance to land safely, as the part of the statue she was on fell away. She landed roughly on the floor below. Mi dragged her to her feet as they both began to run, as parts of the walls gave in, sea water was rising as it came in through the forming cracks in the ceiling and walls. it was knee height as the girls reached the stairs they had no time to walk so they ran. Tripping every now and again. When ever they looked back they could see the water still rising after them. They entered the cave part and ran for the way out. The spires of rock and crystal were falling from the ceiling of the cave like thousands of tiny daggers.

They reached the exit in time the stepping stones were sinking as was the rock island. They had to be fast he razor reef beneath the surf would shred them other wise. They quickly jumped the stones and landed on the beach again. They laid on the sand as they sat up they saw the rock island sink. They sat there for a few minutes catching there breath. "Mi don't let me do stupid thing ever again." Flick said as she lay in the sand on her back, her breathing and heart rate were normal again. "I'll try but I cant guarantee any thing………what were you after any way?" Mi said sitting up. She looked over at Flick who was holding two objects, in either hand.

Flick sat up as she looked at the things she had taken from the strange island. One was a map of the marsh the details finely painted, two routs were picked out in gold and silver, the gold one led to the final island when the silver led to something called Keepers Cave. She had also taken a small dragon statue about the size of an average hand, its eyes were rubies, and other detailed picked out on the gold in either copper or silver. The two friends walked back to the hotel a while later, they discovered Fleet and Orinoco still asleep. They waited for the animals to wake up before they left for the marsh land swamp bridge.

It was about 8:00 when they started on there way. They were headed through a market place Fleet was about the size of a Great Dane now, she had three size the girls gathered horse size Great Dane size and normal fox size. It became apparent that since they reached the town fleet was Great Dane size they just failed to notice. They were walking through farm land, fields of corn, wheat, barley, and other things stretched to the marsh swamps shore. They had been informed by some farmers that gators and other reptiles inhabited the swap water parts. "Were almost at the shore." fleet infirmed as the kitsune fox changed into her smaller more carryable form as they reached the shore, a bluish pink mist hovered on the marsh swamps surface and white gas fire often bubbled up from below the waters. The skeletons of cattle that had strayed into the waters could be seen sticking up. As long as they stayed in the canoes they would be safe.

They climbed in after pushing out a little way. "I hate Snakes." Mi said as a large water snake glided over the surface vanishing into some weeds. "Its not the snakes you should worry about Mi it's the gators." Flick said as she looked over into some weeds a few broke canoes floated on the surface, and human skeletons were scattered about on some rocks a large alligator lay on the rocks beside them basking in the barley visible sun. as long as they stayed out of the weeds they would be safe. "That map you found where about is keepers cave. I mean like you have the map it would be a waste no investigating it." Mi said as something below the surface knocked her canoe. "yeah you have a good idea, look for a rock formation in the shape of cobra its the point we have to turn left at." Flick said as they went along. Orinoco was sitting on the front of Flicks boat as Mi had Fleet with her. There was something about the marsh swamp that neither animal liked.

The sun was blocked by a hazy blue mist as they got deeper in to the marsh swamp. Cobra rock come from seeming no where as they went through the mist they almost hit it. The entire cobra rock looked carved out of black marble. Its eyes were red ruby with swamp gas lights making them glow. A black tar like substance continually flowed from its mouth. "Wow that is so cool. I wonder how it was made." Mi said as she turned left with Flick. "It was made by the long dead marsh folk, it was originally used to divide up the four territories but they are as dead as the people they once inhabited this land." Fleet said as they passed it. The cobras head seemed to follow them. "You know all this how?" Flick questioned as they headed to keepers cave. "I know more than I let on and I can defiantly tell you that the flower your about to touch is a carnivorous marsh rose, so don't touch it don't want you loosing any fingers." Fleet said as Flickey was about to touch purple rose that was growing on a marsh shrub. She took her hand away when Fleet told her about the plant.

The mist in the part of the mash swamp they were in was less thick they could see much more easily. A large rock mountain like structure rose from the marsh swamp it was carved into the shape of a large rough castle. "Keepers Cave" Flick said to her self as they banked the canoes on the rocky shore steps lead into a large black cave mouth on the rock castle. As the four travellers walked up and in to it.

* * *

Flick, Mischa/Mi, Orinoco and Fleet are my charcters so no tutching my things. 

the cave tempel, the paintings, map and statue are mine so is keepers cave, the marsh rose, and the caobra statue and marsh, arealso mine.

thank you for reading this chapter more to come.


	4. The Keeper,The Seer and the Giant Snake!

if i mention any copyrighted stuff it dosent belong to me never did only my oc's do so remember that.

* * *

The place known as keepers cave, wasn't a cave at all it was set out like a large castle a strange green light came from under the bottom of a large wooden door not to far in the cave. It took both girls and fleet to push on the door and open it. It swung open on ancient hinges that creaked. "This place is thick with the smell of old magic long forgotten…….We should not be here!" Fleet said as she turned back towards the door it was gone a wall of acid green water ran where the door once was. The entire room had a strange haunting feel to it. "I am the keeper this is my domain, be you friend then enter be foe and die in vain." a strange voice said I came from a platform high above a pool of the acid substance that blocked the door. They never noticed it before but large bubbles floated round the room each held a different place or time in it. A stair case made from jade crystal ed the way to the plat form. "We be friend." Flick said as she started to climb the stairs Mi followed her. Fleet stayed at the bottom with Orinoco they were both on edge as there friends climbed the stairs.

As the girls reached the top of the stairs they wanted to go back down. A large dragon like lizard sat atop the plat form, it had round orb like gems for eyes and another one in the centre of its head. It had no visible mouth a metal muzzle like thing covered it over. More of the orbs were over its body connected with what could only be described as clear pipes with a murky brown substance running through them they reached its tail. Its feet were large webbed things with a clear green webbing connecting each bone finger. It was an old creature that could be seen from the cobwebs that hung from the frill on its head. It was looking into a bubble it held under one of its webbed hands.

"Ah the young pyro and the dancer I was wondering when you would find your way here. I am the keeper a most ancient creature, I am also known as the watcher. I was put here by the ancient gods. And set a task to watch over the worlds in the universe and others and guard the seer orbs. These bubbles you see they hold a way to view people or places of other worlds and this one. Say the name of person/people and the orb will let you see them." The keeper said as it knocked two small bubbles over to each girl. The said orbs the girls had were no bigger than a soccer ball.

"Marcy and Ricky Venzaran." Flick said as she looked into the bubble she didn't think it would work until a picture of her parents sitting on a sofa in there front room holding a picture of her and Rio came onto the orb. They were talking to police men her mum was crying. Her grand mother was also there. The old woman was her mum's mum. And was the nicest person you could meet. She was called Lola. The old woman looked directly at Flick like she could see her and smiled. "mum why are you smiling at a time like this." Marcy said to her mother who was still smiling.

"I think the girls will be all right." Lola said as she slight waved at Flick. She couldn't quite place weather or not Lola could see her. Flick smiled to her self as she looked at Mi. who was smiling as well. "Rio Venzaran." Flick said, the orb was scanning for a few minutes before showing her sister on the going merry with her new friends and a dog. They were laughing about something but Flick couldn't here them, until Rio said something about being watched. But they just laughed it off. She said something else along the lines off 'I miss Flick but I hope nothing happens to her' but that's not what Flickey heard she heard 'I don't really miss Flick, and I hope something bad happens, to show her she needs me.' At that point Flick didn't think you could throw a bubble with as much force as she did, it stopped short of the Keepers head.

"Didn't like what you see, cant be helped the orbs show real events." The Keeper said Flick glared at it and it quickly shut up. She stomped down the step towards Fleet and Orinoco who wanted to go. Mi chased after her as the water wall vanished showing the door Fleet was out like a shot followed by Orinoco. Flick walked out as the Keeper looked down at Mi it tossed a small orb at her about the size of an orange, she caught it and went after Flick.

"I wonder what the pyro heard." the keeper said in a strange eerie tone as it went back to watching the bubbles.

"Flick what's wrong" Mi said as the other girl pushed the canoe out Mi had followed. Fleet was with Flick this time and so was Orinoco. "Just shut up and don't talk to me." Flick snarled as she went ahead of the other girl. They reached the cobra in a matter of minutes. And carried on to the other island.

The swamp marsh looked how Flick felt. Mi took to talking to Fleet who was small again the fox had been air lifted by Orinoco to her boat, the two animals felt awful Flicks attitude was getting them down. Fleet was just sorry that she couldn't pull the pyro out of her, bad mood. "Fleet I don't know what wrong with her. I'm worried she's normally happier than this." Mi said to the kitsune who was sitting at the front of the other girls boat. " I think she'll be ok, it must have been something she saw in keepers cave. I think she'll be herself again one were in the sun out of this swamp." Fleet said as she nuzzled the girl in the canoe. Fleet reached over the edge of the canoe she came up with a blue water lily. "Here this is one of the only this in this marsh that wont harm or kill you." the kitsune said as Mi put it in her hair. It seemed to turn to glass as she did so. The foggy mist was getting thinner the final island could be seen in the distance.

They passed more gators and snakes, skeletons and old canoes. It made them think would the be able to make it would they be the first to cross safely. It seemed highly unlikely as a large water snake burst from the water in front of Flick. "Fleet what is it!" Flick shouted as it flipped her canoe, she fell into the marsh. She bobbed on the surface like an apple at Halloween. She swam over to Mi's canoe and climbed in the creature was huge as long as ten buses, its red eyes blazed as it locked onto Flick gators also swam about. They were about ten meters from shore. Just ten meters it seemed like ten miles with the snake in the way. Its teeth were as long as the average persons arm. It snapped its jaws as it went in for the kill. Flick snapped a Fire shield bubble around the group as she balanced in the canoe with them.

"We need to swim to shore." Flick said as she held the shield up. "But what about the gators!" Mi yelled at her slightly suicidal friend. "Mi never mind the gators, mind the giant snake!." Flick shouted her shield was getting weaker as she stood there in the canoe. "I agree with miss suicidal. Hold on the me so we don't get separated….Flick you need to leave your guitar you'll move quicker with out it." Fleet said as she changed her size. Flick hated to admit it but the kitsune fox was right. It was already full of water, and was quite heavy. She dumped it in the water as her bubble broke Orinoco took to the sky, teasing the snake as the other three swam for it. They reached the shore as gators swam at them. A loud crunching snap could be heard as a long golden feather fluttered down to earth. Flick caught it before it went in the water the final companions lay on the shore line breathing heavily the snake was gone. And the marsh was once again eerily silent.

* * *

Flick, Mischa/Mi, Orinoco and Fleet are my charcters so no tutching my things. 

The Keepers cave, the Keeper, the seer orbs, Flicks parents and Gran, and the giant marsh water snake, and the demise of Orinoco are all my idears.

thank you for reading this chapter more to come.

please R&R the keeper will like it and so will i.

* * *


End file.
